


[Podfic of] Love is More than Just a Game for Two

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the original summary for the fic, as written by flaming_muse:</p><p>When Blaine moves into the Bushwick loft - into Kurt's room, Kurt's bed, and all of the roommates’ days and nights - it's hard for Rachel. She doesn’t expect it to be, at least no more than it was to fit Santana into the already cramped apartment, but it is.</p><p>Bushwick futurefic, set during Rachel’s sophomore year of NYADA (summer 2013-2014), spoilers assumed through but not past 5x07 (“Puppet Master”)</p><p>warnings for past canonical character death</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>This is flaming_muse's fic. It was posted in February 2014, so anything after 5x07 hadn't aired yet when she wrote this, although it is surprisingly canon-compliant and works for what happened in epsiodes 5x14-5x20 fairly well. It was originally marked as a Klaine (M/M) and Finchel (F/M) fic, and you do need to like both ships to fully appreciate this fic, a fic which treats both ships VERY positively, but I think this is more of a Kurt & Rachel friendship fic than anything, I think they're the biggest relationship throughout this, so I marked this as "Gen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Love is More than Just a Game for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is More than Just a Game for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210708) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> I adored this fic by flaming_muse, so I asked for permission to record my second podfic ever set to it, and flaming_muse kindly allowed me to! My first podfic was for Teen Wolf and was only 20 minutes long, so this one is my first attempt at a LONG podfic, and wow, it was a lot more time consuming to make than I expected, and a lot more difficult. I hope I didn't make too many errors (I hope I was true to her fic's words at all times), and I sincerely apologize for any/all volume fluctuations or background noise issues or any other problems. I tried my best. It could be worse. Please leave me feedback if you like the audio recording - or if you don't, I'd love advice for how to improve my podficcing skills!
> 
> Also - I'd be careful of listening to my podfic of this fic while driving, or if you're in public, because for some readers it was a tearjerker, at the end especially, and I'm hoping that translates and still applies to my audio recording of it as well. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy the story now.

**Download** **or Stream** the mp3 here - to download it, right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as". To stream it, regular/left click it.

[luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics posting of Love Is More Than Just a Game For Two - Rachel & Kurt (& Finchel, & Klaine, etc) Glee podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven%27s%20podfics/Love%20Is%20More%20Than%20Just%20a%20Game%20For%20Two%20-%20Rachel%20and%20Kurt%20%28and%20Finchel,%20and%20Klaine,%20etc%29%20Glee%20podfic.mp3)

 

**Another download link** is here, at mediafire: <https://www.mediafire.com/?l13qm17grxgdsgw>

Or just **stream it** , at mediafire: [http://mfi.re/listen/l13qm17grxgdsgw/Love_Is_More_Than_Just_a_Game_For_Two_-_Rachel_&_Kurt_(&_Finchel,_&_Klaine,_etc)_Glee_podfic.mp3](http://mfi.re/listen/l13qm17grxgdsgw/Love_Is_More_Than_Just_a_Game_For_Two_-_Rachel_&_Kurt_\(&_Finchel,_&_Klaine,_etc\)_Glee_podfic.mp3)

This is _another_ **streaming** option: <https://soundcloud.com/luvtheheaven/love-is-more-than-just-a-game-for-two-rachel-kurt-finchel-klaine-etc-glee-podfic>

if for some reason, you prefer that site.

Or a **third streaming option, embedded right here** on the site:

Note that the podfic is 1 hour and 18 minutes long. (1:18:03)

I won't post so many options in the future, this was just my second podfic ever so I was still figuring things out. Hence all of the links. I think in the future just one download method and just one streaming method should be enough. Now that I got hosting at parakaproductions for my podfics, I should be able to always just use that site and skip the mediafire/soundcloud/sendspace stuff.

 

By the way, **the snippets of songs** I used to start off and end this podfic **are _"L-O-V-E" by Nat "King" Cole, and "With A Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles._** I chose the first song because the title of the fic is based on one of the lyrics, and I chose the other song because that's the one flaming_muse chose to have the group of friends sing in the middle of the fic, and because I think it fits the theme of this fic so well. ;)

 

flaming_muse also had an author's note at the beginning of the fic. Please consider reading that, and please leave flaming_muse feedback if you enjoy the story! (No spoilers, though! She's spoiler free, especially concerning Klaine!!) Remember, the entire text of the fic is here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1210708>

**Author's Note:**

> I majorly apologize for my abysmal attempts at singing for Rachel, Santana, and Kurt around 35 minutes into the podfic. I obviously am not talented in the slightest, quite the opposite of Lea, Naya, and Chris... please forgive me for attempting to sing anyway, for fun. And I mean, it was... I had fun with my brother as I attempted to record that short section of the fic, and I truly appreciate him strumming his guitar for me and singing for Artie and Blaine's voices.


End file.
